My Drug
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Kim-Everyone believes I have a problem... that I have an addiction but I'll prove them wrong. At least I hope so. Oneshot Songfic Kigo. Don't like Don't read


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or the song. This is kigo so be prepared its also a oneshot. Don't take it too serious just plain fun dat's all. **

"Fine Mom!" I screamed slamming the door to my room. Ugh I can't believe I agreed to that. A whole freakin' week! Whatever as long as it gets her off my back about "my problem." I groan as I lay on my bed wondering how I'm going to kill time until then, nothing seems entertaining enough. I look around my room and everything seems to bring my "problem" back into my mind and suddenly I have a weird feeling that I'm incomplete somehow. Maybe my mom has a point that I need a "rehab" for "my condition". Doesn't matter now, I decide to try to go to bed but sleep is the last thing that happened to me that night. This is going to be a very long week.

_Maybe i need some rehab  
or maybe just need some sleep_

Day 1

Denial 

"Hey Kim," says my best friend from kindergarten. Ron has always been there for me but I can't believe that he thought my mom was right. For some strange reason they think I need a break from "my situation" but they don't understand the rush I get when I… shoot I'm not suppose to think about "my problem."

"Not too good Ron," I grumbled. He started talking about the new item in Buenos Nacho but I really couldn't focus too much. Has the colors in here have always been so dull or is it just me? I peel at the dried paint on the wall tuning out whatever else Ron has to say about the ingredients of the food. I wonder how Ron would act if Buenos Nachos were to suddenly shut down. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of him going cold turkey like that he'd go crazy. I hope no one takes this thing too seriously I mean I wasn't really serious about the whole agreement so why should they be? Nah everyone will probably forget it and I can just go back doing what I love to do.

Or so I thought.

Day 2

I decided to bar my windows so I'd keep myself from breaking this agreement. The Tweebs helped because they enjoyed making my room look like a jail cell but that is basically what it will be. It seems like a good idea. I keeping looking at the phone begging for it to ring but it never does. Watch you'll see everyone is going to laugh about this and then my mom will change her mind.

_I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley_

Day 3

Anger

**I can't fucking believe it!!!??? Whose stupid idea was to think of a whole week??? Then to top it off I barred my window… who does that? I'm such a fucking idiot. Oh sure I know how to save the world but I can't win an argument from my mother!!? A Whole Week! That's 10080 minutes or 604800 seconds!!! I can't do this!!! Fuck my life!!!I give a loud scream and throw my Kimmunicator out the window. Some dog starts to bark in the neighborhood followed by silence. Suddenly I feel a lot better. **

Day 4

Bargaining

I can't believe in three days I will be able to get a hit!!!! God I've been craving for a while now just a taste or a feel anything to get me through the day. There were times I didn't think I'd been able to get through the days I could have sworn I saw "my problem" in the alley one time, I even thought of using the phone but no I can do this, I know I can.

"Hello Girlfriend you better be listening 'cuz I'm not going to repeat myself," said Monique. Damn what was she saying?

"Sorry Mon but in just three days I get to-"

"Ah! Shush. Girl you're so crazy for even doing this now come help me it'll get your mind off of this whole subject," she said.

"Hey Mon?," I asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Do you think you could talk to my mom to call this whole thing off becu-"

"Hell no you're my scares the S.O.O.M," She said.

"Oh…okay," I said.

So much for bargaining. Great now she thinks I have a problem. I continue to fold shirts at the Club Banana but it doesn't seem to help.

At night I have been able to kill time by killing some brain cells by banging my head on the wall. When my mom tells me to stop I bang even harder. She doesn't know the numb feeling is starting to grow every day, nobody understands. Just three more days how bad can it get?

_i'm makin those desperate calls_

_i'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall_

Day 5

Depression

I haven't gotten out of bed all day. It doesn't seem worth it. Nothing seems worth it. Life seems too dull and worthless. I mean what's the point? We are all going to die anyways. Ron and Monique try to get me out of bed but I don't have the strength. God I must look like crap now. My esteem has been shot to the ground and I can't even make good decisions. Breathing has become a chore along with sleep and eating. My heart feels like it's been fried in hot oil and it hurts. I wish the day were to end because it's too sunny for me …too happy.

Day 6

Whew glad that stage was over. So I decided this whole agreement is insane. What was I thinking I could just quit like that? I would bite my nails but the sad part is I would have to revert to cannibalism to keep going. I go to my bathroom to get my toothbrush. It all chewed to the core but still usable so I continued on my habit. Drawing has also helped ease my mind but if anyone saw them they would know that I'm obsessed. They had to take the phone away from my room because they said they didn't hear the phone ring but I know they are doing this just to torture me. I have night sweats and the trembling is getting worse.

Day 7

Acceptance…Not

Maybe this was a good idea….all this free time gave me some me some insights about myself. I do not have problem and this is a cruel and unusual punishment.

_Won't listen to any advice  
mommas tellin me I should think twice  
but look into my own devices, I'm addicted its a crisis  
my friends think I've gone crazy  
my judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if i keep it up like a love sick crack head_

Oh My God. This withdrawal is too much for me. I can't sleep, eat, and think because now it's a crisis!!!! I screamed into my pillow and I can hear the Tweebs snickering, they probably bet money on this, I think they all did. I only need 3 hours but I don't think I can make it. Be strong Kim, Be Strong. My mom has a smirk taunting me knowing that this hurts but she doesn't care. This is driving me crazy!

1 hour to go

"Fuck this" I said as I prepared to leave the house . I was about to open the door to my freedom when I heard my mom.

"You better think twice about what you're about to do," she said.

But I have thought about it and the choice I'm making is the right one. Besides this has been a totally crisis for me and I have come to the conclusion that I am addicted and I really need my rush right now before I crash.

"I have thought about it mom and you know what? You may not understand it but eventually you're going to have to accept this is who I am and nothing is going to change that."

_i don't care what people say  
the rush is worth the price i pay  
_

I don't wait for an answer as I run out of the house as if my life depended on it. I needed to get there and quick! I arrive in 15 minutes that's record time. I ring the doorbell ready to squeal. The anticipation is killing me.

"Kim!! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to come until another-" I silence the person with a kiss. It sends lovely chills down my spine and makes my toes curl in joy.

"God Shego you don't know how much I needed that," I whisper in her ears. I can feel her make a smile and pull me closer. There is nothing better than this.

_i get so high when your with me  
but crash and crave you when you leave_

_hey, so i got a question_

"Never again that was too hard for me," I admit

"Ditto," she says followed by another wonderful kiss.

"So the conclusion?" she asked with that damn smirk

"My mom was right I am addicted but im not suffering from it I enjoy every minute of it!(kiss)Your love is my drug," I say smiling. "Is my love your drug?"

"How should I say this since we're describing this as an addiction then that makes us both lovesick crackheads." She said smirking. Good enough answer for me!!!

Then she looked into my eyes trapping me in her intense gaze and whispered "Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?"

I jump in her arms and wrap my legs around as the kissing intensify and leading to….you know.

_do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
do i make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
is my love your drug? your drug?  
hi, your drug?  
hi, your drug?  
is my love your drug?_

_because your love your love your love is my drug_

**so you like? The song is Your Love is My Drug By Kesha!! Yes very fun story. I thought it'd be funny if she went through the 5 stages of grief…so hate?...love? **


End file.
